Historias en el Eclipse
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Ella es una bailarina, él es el muchacho que prepara los tragos; ellos se amaban con locura ¿pero que pasará cuando el hombre mas rico del pais visite el bar?


Capitulo único: un amor que no fue

(Emmett P.O.V)

Si tuviera que elegir un mejor lugar para pasar mis vacaciones escogería la península de Olympic, y si tuviera que elegir el mejor bar para ver lindas chicas y beber buenos tragos elegiría el Eclipse.

En el Eclipse habían muchas historia para contar, como la mía con la mesera, la bella y sensual Rosalie, de cabellera rubia, labios carmesí y ojos azules como el océano, también estaba el dueño del bar, Jasper Whitlock, embrujado por los singulares encantos de su mejor clienta, Alice Brandon, que siempre venia a la misma hora a beber jugos de frutas tropicales; pero si había una historia interesante era la de Bella Swan, la estrella del lugar, una muchacha de estatura promedio, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello castaño que bailaba todas las noches diversos ritmos latinos sobre el escenario usando un vestido corto que dejaba toda su espalda expuesta y plumas en su cabello.

Bella convocaba cada noche a un diverso público, las mujeres la miraban con envidia y los hombres con admiración, pero entre ellos estaba Edward, el chico que por las noches atendía el bar y de día estudiaba medicina. Edward Cullen todas las noches la miraba desde lejos mientras ella bailaba para él y soñaba con que algún día sus bailes pudieran traspasar las paredes del Eclipse y ella pudiera ser famosa.

Eran jóvenes y así se amaban, cada noche ella bailaba sensualmente sobre la mesa del bar, le robaba un beso a Edward como parte del espectáculo y volvía al escenario a hacer lo suyo; era por aquella pasión de ambos jóvenes que el Eclipse era reconocido, era por eso que todo el mundo venia, porque en el Eclipse nacía el amor.

Un día atraído por las luces de la ciudad y por su excitante vida nocturna había llegado el hombre más rico del país, Jacob Black; había entrado con guardaespaldas al bar y desde mi silla podía verlo a él; le había pedido un trago a Rosalie y le había dado una generosa propina, estuve a punto de ir a pegarle un puñetazo pero el lobo se había serenado, Bella había salido al escenario y había comenzado a bailar, se había bajado y como todas las noches había pasado junto a Edward, le había robado un beso en un breve coqueteo para luego seguir deslumbrando a los demás asistentes al bar con su baile.

Cuando ella finalizó el tipo que lucía un reloj de diamantes la invitó a un trago, Jacob Black aparte de ser rico era poderoso así que no convenía hacerlo enojar, Jasper le hizo una seña a la chica para que fuera a sentarse con él, fue un whisky para el millonario y un jugo de fresas para ella, esta vez el hombre no gastó energías en tratar de seducir a Rosalie, estaba ebrio y lo único que tenía en mente era llevarse a Bella a su casa, estaba comenzando a acosarla, se podía ver en el rostro de la muchacha, cuando una de sus manos iba a parar a un lugar indebido fue que Edward dominado por los celos saltó la mesada del bar y fue a increpar a Black.

Edward era un joven muy fuerte, le atizó sus puños en la cara con suma facilidad; Bella estaba histérica tratando de separarlos, cuando el puño de Jacob Black fue a dar por error al frágil rostro de Bella fue que yo la aparté y me la llevé a un rincón, lo que nadie pudo predecir fue que Jacob encolerizado le había sacado la pistola a uno de sus guardaespaldas; Bella sin querer ver el desenlace escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, se escuchaban forcejeos y luego un disparo, nadie sabía quién le había disparado a quien; Bella se liberó de la prisión de mis brazos y fue corriendo al lugar de la pelea, fueron sus gritos desesperados los que anunciaron al perdedor; fui a donde se encontraba ella, le estaba pegando en el pecho a Jacob Black, gritándole asesino y un sinfín de adjetivos descalificativos. En una esquina Jasper llamaba a la policía mientras que Bella, la bailarina, lloraba sobre el pecho ensangrentado de Edward, el que fue su amor.

Luego de la muerte del muchacho que preparaba los tragos el bar fue cerrado y vendido por su dueño, nunca más volví a ver a Rosalie, la ciudad perdió su brillo transformándose en otro pueblucho insignificante más, mientras que Bella se paseaba por la costa vestida de negro llorando la muerte de su Edward. Jacob Black ni siquiera pasó la noche en prisión, al parecer cuando eres rico e influyente tus crímenes quedan impunes.

Su nombre es Bella, y era bailarina, bailaba con un vestido corto y plumas en el cabello hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora el Eclipse es un antro para jóvenes que bailan aquella música ruidosa, ahora Bella se sienta en la barra, bebe sin importarle nada y mira a todos con frialdad. Ella perdió su juventud, perdió a su Edward, perdió la razón; Bella en el Eclipse, el bar más famoso de la península de Olympic perdió el amor.

* * *

fue una idea loca de ultimo momento que se me ocurrió cuando veia una pelicula infantil con mis primos XD

en esa pelicula aparecia una canción, _**Copacabana (at the Copa) de Barry Manilow**_. de ahi saqué la inspiracion.

espero que les guste aunque es algo cortito

gracias por leer y por comentar


End file.
